poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Evil Rises Transcript
Here's the script for A New Evil Rises The episode begins at, ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (in his sleep) ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Huh? Who's there? ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Whoa! All hands on deck! Stop the pirates! Erika Hawkins: Caleb! Wake up! Caleb Lightheart: Wha? Kiki: We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! Caleb Lightheart: Huh? ???, ???. ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: Caleb, are you feeling okay? Caleb Lightheart: Yeah. I must've had a weird dream about pirates. Erika Hawkins: Really? ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (nervous chuckle) ???, ???. ???, ???. Kiki: We are gonna have so much fun in Arcadia! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! Rayla Darin: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. Kiki: Maybe you're not. (squeak) ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. ---- Olivia: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Olivia: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. King Morty: Do you think Olivia's gonna like me? Spencer DeVille: Oh, you bet she will. You're the king of Arcadia. Everybody likes you, under penalty of death. King Monty: Well yeah, but... you know, even if I weren't the king -- say I was one of those guys who cleans up after the camels or a lawyer or somethin'? Do you still think? Spencer DeVille: No doubt about it. You're big and strong, charming, handsome, why, any girl in the whole kingdom would be happy to make you a sandwich, king or no king. ???, ???. King Morty: You really think so? Spencer DeVille: Oh, I know so. King Morty: Well, all right then. Bring her in. ???, ???. ???, ???. King Morty: (surprised) Bigthen: Hello king! King Morty: Who are you? Bigthen: I am Bigthen, your royal chef. King Morty: Well... what are you doin' here? I don't remember invitin'... Bigthen: Every party needs a cake, no? ???, ???. King Morty: Oh my. Well, that's lovely. You made that for me? Bigthen: Indeed. King Morty: Oh, you shouldn't have! It looks delicious. Why don't you bring me over a piece? Bigthen: W-well, you know, I was thinking you could come over here to eat it. King Morty: Uh, well, I always eat right here on my throne. Why would I need to come over-- Bigthen: Oh, oh, King! I-it's... the light! T-the light in this particular spot is just right! You can only appreciate the full beauty of this is confectionery masterpiece, in the proper light! ???, ???. King Morty: Ooh, light, huh? Well, that makes sense, I guess. I suppose I could come over there. ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: Hey, who's this guy? Bigthen: I-I am The royal chef. Spencer DeVille: I've never seen you. Bigthen: I'm, uh... new. ???, ???. King Morty: He made me a cake. Isn't that nice? Cesario: Psst! Caleb. ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: Did you invite him? King Morty: Eh...no. ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: Did you tell him what can happen to someone who appears before you uninvited? King Morty: Well...no. I was too busy thinkin' about that cake. Doesn't it look yummy? Caleb Lightheart: (gasp) Stop! It's a trap! ???, ???. King Morty: Why's there a piano on my cake? ???, ???. Colonel Vesper: Seize them! ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: Hey, aren't you the Spinelli Brothers, the most wanted thieves in Arcadia? Bigthen: That's right we are! Teresh: And we could have taken over the kingdom, if it wasn't for that meddling boy! Students: (surprised) Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. Lily Flinch: ???, ???. Talia Raybradnt: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (blushes) ???, ???. King Morty: You saved my life! Caleb Lightheart: Well, actually, Your Highness, it was the good guard, Cesario. He alerted me. It Cesario who saved your life. ???, ???. Cesario: It's true. ???, ???. King Morty: Oh, well, Cesario? I, uh... Spencer DeVille: Ah, King! What should the punishment be for these two dangerous criminals, the most wanted thieves in Arcadia, who appeared before you uninvited and tried to drop a piano on your head? King Morty: Well, let's see... it should probably be pretty stiff, huh? What do you think? Spencer DeVille: I say, the punishment should be... banishment, ???, ???. Everyone: (horrified gasp) ---- ???, ???. :DeVille ::Your Highness, I believe there is much to fear :Morty ::Oh, really? Those Spinellis are no longer here. :DeVille ::A much greater danger may await you now. King Morty: How's that possible? :DeVille ::With permission, Your Highness, I'll tell you how King Morty: Go on. :DeVille ::It's my duty to inform you, and if I'm correct, ::To ignore this great emergency would be neglect, ::It's the motto of the castle, serve and protect, ::There are those who walk among us who show no respect! King Morty: Really? :DeVille ::The law must be adjusted, there are those who can't be trusted King Morty: Oh my goodness! Now tell me about these people. :DeVille ::A sneaky little family who do sneaky little things, ::Who stick their sneaky noses into matters of the King. ::I fear if they're not dealt with, the prospect makes me weep ::And an ugly old sarcophagus is where you'll sleep! :Morty ::Really? The nerve! I am disgusted! :DeVille ::There are those who can't be trusted! King Morty: That sure doesn't sound like a nice family. Spencer DeVille: Nope. :DeVille ::Your Highness, I believe we must act with speed :Morty ::Agreed! Say the word! I'll give you what you need! :DeVille ::A simple solution, but you must act now King Morty: Well, how can I help? :DeVille ::With permission, your Highness, I'll tell you how. King Morty: Go on. :DeVille ::After careful calculation, I've got just the thing ::We'll send them to the dreaded Isle of the Trolls ::But before I can take action, we have to close the deal ::And it needs the kingly imprint of your royal seal! :Morty ::I agree! They must be busted! :Morty and Spencer ::There are those who can't be trusted ::That sneaky little family who do sneaky little things, ::Who stick their sneaky noses into matters of the King ::For crimes against the kingdom, the punishment is steep, ::The Isle of the nasty trolls is where they'll sleep :Morty ::The law is now adjusted! :Morty and Spencer ::For those who can't be trusted ???, ???. ???, ???. :DeVille ::Ha! Cesario is busted! :chorus ::There are those who can't be trusted ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: Hmm? What's this? ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Cesario: ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. Cesario: ???, ???. ???, ???. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spencer DeVille: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: You ready, guys? Do-Li, Harmony and Viktor: Ready! ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: Get em', boys! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Atlas Griffin: ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Giselle: The real reason I called all of you here again tonight is to... (starts feeling nervous) is to... to... ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (flashback) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Giselle: Father, someone is plotting against the royal family of Soleanna. ???, ???. Cesario: ???, ???. King Morty: What? ???, ???. Who would dare? ???, ???. Cesario: It's Spencer! He's the one responsible for all the crimes, ???, ???. Everyone: (gasp) Magra: Is this true? Spencer DeVille: I don't know what he's talking about. He's crazy! Princess Giselle: Please, daddy. It is true! King Morty: (To Cesario) Can you prove this charge? Cesario: ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: I'm telling you, those two are making this up! ???, ???. King Morty: Wait a minute, that's you on that poster. I just gave you a parade. Princess Giselle: ???, ???. Cesario: ???, ???. ???, ???. Everyone: (horrified gasp) Spencer DeVille: (squeals) King Morty: You had me banished the young man who saved my life and Soleanna's king and queen?! Spencer DeVille: ???, ???. ???, ???. King Morty: For your punishment, Spencer, you ought to be sent to ???, ???. along with anyone else who dares scheme against King Lucas and his family! ???, ???. Castle Guard: ???, ???. ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: No! Wait! ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Spencer DeVille: ???, ???, ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Giselle: And then, ???, ???. ???, ???. Students: Whoa! Judy Lockwood: ???, ???. Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. Princess Giselle: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???.